Sakura's High School Experience
by nikigirl257
Summary: Sakura's heading to high school and it's her first day. What she doesn't know is this isn't a normal high school...and she will learn that the hard way. Enjoy (Lemon warning in some chapters) Pairings: SakuXGenma SakuXIzumo SakuXIbiki SakuXIruka SakuXKotetsu and SakuXRaidou
1. Sexual Attractions class

**So this story is a request from halosakura I hope you all enjoy it. There will be about 6-7 chapters so review on what you think of this story ok people :)**

It's Sakura Haruno's first day in a new high school. She woke up in the morning, put her school uniform on and headed out the door without saying a word to her sleeping mother. As she walked down the street she spots the school bus pulling up to the corner.

The bus's door opened and the driver was a female with purple hair in a messy ponytail, she had a fishnet shirt on and a skirt over it with a jacket over her body.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Get on, I'm the bus driver to take you to the high school. I'm Anko nice to meet you, and enjoy the ride there, trust me haha." She laughed as Sakura climbed onto the bus and took her seat next to a strange boy with yellow hair and an orange jump suit.

"Hey!" He said happily.

"Um hi." She said nervous.

"I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

"I'm Sakura it's nice to meet you to." She said smiling.

"So you're the new student I take it, you're really going to like this school Sakura, trust me and anyone who tells ya." He said with a wink.

"Ok I believe you for now haha." Sakura said laughing at Naruto.

The two talked about each other and started to become good friends. The bus then came to a stop in front of the high school. It said "Konoha High" on the front and from what she could see, there were quite a lot of students in this school. She got off the bus and headed towards the office where she could get her schedule.

"Um I'm a new student here can I have my schedule please?" She asked the attendance lady.

"Your name please?"

"Sakura Haruno."

The lady printed off her schedule and gave it to her, she had to read it over twice to make sure she was reading it right. She walked into the hallway and thankfully into Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" She yelled.

He turned and walked over to her smiling.

"Hey what's up Sakura?" He said cheerfully.

"So I got my schedule, are these actual classes?" She asked handing Naruto her schedule.

He looked over it and smiled looking at her.

"Yep, you got it. We actually have a few classes together, like the first one. I'll see you there. Oh and Sakura, careful of the teacher, he's a real flirt with both guys and girls haha." Naruto warned and walked off the lunch room.

She looked at her schedule again and sighed confused.

"Sexual Attractions with Instructor Genma. Lord please let this be a good class." She said walking towards the classroom.

She went to room 109 where her class was and grabbed for the door knob nervously. She opened the door to find the room supposedly empty.

"Empty? Isn't class starting in a few minutes?" She questioned.

"Hey Sakura about time you got here!" A voice yelled.

She looked in the back of the class and spotted something she would have never expected in a classroom. Naruto topless and fingering this girl with blue hair and white eyes.

"Mmm Naruto more." She moaned blushing when Sakura looked at them.

Sakura looked around the room and saw three couples sexually active. Her expression was main shock that the school would allow this. Naruto then laughed at her facial reaction to what she's seeing.

"Don't worry Sakura, it's allowed. Let me introduce you to everyone." Naruto smirked.

The girl he was fingering looked at her smiling.

"I'm Hinata, I'm Naruto's girlfriend." She moaned softly as he continued with his ministrations.

"I'm Ino and this is Shikamaru ahh fuck!" She moaned as Shikamaru bit her neck and groped her breast.

"Yo I'm mmmm Kiba and this horny bastard here is Shino haha." He said with a smirk and a moan going back to kissing Shino, taking off his shirt and teasing his nipples.

Sakura blushed as she watched the couples doing their thing but then went to pick a seat and waited for the teacher.

"_If this is what the class does before it starts, I'm terrified to know what we actually do in class. Naruto said to be careful about the teacher, how bad could he be?" _ She thought smirking at the idea of the teacher yelling at them for their actions.

The door opened and a man with medium brown hair and a senbon in his mouth walked through. He looked at what was happening and smirked.

"Ok students tear yourselves apart and listen for just a minute then we'll get started ok haha." He said putting his books down and pointing at Sakura motioning her to come up.

She walked up to the front of the classroom and stood next to Genma who was looking at her with a smirk.

"Ok all of you, this is Sakura Haruno, she's new here and probably doesn't know what to expect in this school. Did they introduce themselves yet Sakura?" Genma asked.

"Yes they did hehe." She said smirking and looking at him.

"Good ok, now Sakura what we do in this class is basically what you walked into my dear. Now unfortunately you don't have a partner, so I guess I'll have to be your partner until another new student comes into the class." Genma said putting his arm around her waist.

She backed away from Genma and went towards the door. She was then pinned to the wall by Genma as he looked at her lustfully.

"Hey Genma! Be nice to her she's probably a virgin still!" Ino yelled.

He smirked looking down at Sakura who looked very nervous.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked nervous.

"_**He's probably going to fuck us girl! Be prepared to not be a virgin anymore haha!"**_ Her inner self cheered.

Genma nodded and leaned in kissing her softly. She was surprised by how good of a kisser he was. She kissed back slowly and looked at him still blushing. He pulled back and smirked at her then looked at the class.

"Ok class you may begin." Genma instructed then looked back at Sakura.

He pulled her over to his desk and put her on top, then started kissing her again.

"Mmm." She moaned along with the class as Genma groped her breast playing with her nipple.

"You sure you're a virgin Sakura?" Genma asked nipping at her neck.

She nodded her head blushing as she stared at Genma running her hands up and down his shirted torso. He smirked and took off his shirt showing off his six pack leading down to his forbidden area.

"I could be your first if you want Sakura." He purred in her ear as he started to take her shirt off slowly.

She sighed in pleasure as he took her bra off as well and sucked on her nipple. He took her hand and put it on his dick outside his pants groaning a little in pleasure. She pushed him back and stood up kissing him a little forcefully with lust in her eyes. He chuckled and pulled his pants and boxers down slowly, then did the same with her pants and panties.

"Mmm you look sexy Sakura." He moaned in her ear as he looked at her naked body.

"_**God damn he's sexy girl, just let him fuck you and get it over with!"**_

"_Shut up! I'm not sure if I should or not!" _She argued pondering about what to do.

"_**He's your partner Sakura you should let him have his way with you!" **_Her inner side smirked.

"_And then what! It's over, and I don't want to be considered a damn slut!" _She frowned.

Genma then laid on his desk pulling her pussy over his face and experimentally touched the outside waiting for a reaction.

"Mmm!" She moaned at his touch and stroked his dick softly causing him to gasp.

He slowly licked the outside of her pussy then tugged lightly at her clit with his teeth making her moan. She then put her mouth on him moaning softly sending vibrations through his body making him moan.

"Oh fuck Sakura." Genma moaned as he started fingering her and nipping her clit again.

"Mmm Genma sensei." She moaned against him.

The two continued to tease one another and make each other moan. Sakura then looked around the room at the different couples. Naruto was slowly fucking Hinata from behind making her scream his name. Shikamaru was taking Ino to pound town on a desk. And Shino was sucking Kiba off making him moan loud and running his hands through Shino's hair.

"Mmm Sakura, I think you're wet enough that I can take you if you want." Genma said sitting up and looking at Sakura.

She sat up looking at him and kissed him softly tasting herself on his tongue.

"_**Mmm who knew we tasted this good!" **_The inner complimented.

Genma kissed back pulling her towards him positioning himself at her entrance smirking.

"Ready?" He asked her looking her in the eyes.  
She nodded nervously and kissed him. But before he entered her, the bell rang throughout the halls and room.

"Aww why now!?" Kiba complained as he and Shino started getting dressed.

Genma frowned and looked at Sakura.

"Maybe next time Sakura ok promise." He winked as he started getting dressed then helped her get dressed kissing her one last time.

"Oh and class, your homework assignment is to write a paper on your partners reaction to anything you did to them ok. Class dismissed." Genma said sitting down at his desk looking at papers.

Sakura left the room and pulled Naruto off to the side.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked concerned.

"I totally didn't expect that! Do we do that in every class Naruto!?" She asked in shock still fixing her hair and clothes.

"Yep unless there's a sub then we have to limit ourselves unfortunately." He said sticking his tongue out.

"This is going to be an interesting school year." She said smirking and then looked at her schedule.

"What do you have next Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Umm positions with Izumo." She said blushing.

"Oh you have that class with Hinata and Ino. I heard it's quite interesting so good luck Sakura." Naruto said giving her a push as he went onto his next class.

She looked at her schedule again and then went to find her classroom.


	2. Positions class

Sakura walked from her one class to the next.

"_**Positions with Izumo, that doesn't sound sexual at all does it haha."**_ The inner spoke sarcastically.

"_Yea I have a bad feeling about this class, but at least Ino and Hinata are in it so I won't be alone." _She thought with a smirk.

As she reached the classroom, she opened the door and noticed the teacher walking up to him and introducing herself. He nodded smiling, then she went to sit next to Ino and Hinata.

"Hey Sakura how's your day going so far?" Ino asked smiling.

"It's interesting haha, I didn't expect this in the school. So what do you do in this class?" She asked with a nervous chuckle.

"We learn about the different positions there are in sex and apply it up front as a model." Ino explained smiling patting her back.

"Do we have to apply it to a partner or just show what to do?" Sakura asked.

"With the teacher, but Izumo's one of the cuter teachers, so no pressure. He probably won't even choose you to demonstrate Sakura." Ino said frowning in disappointment.

"Why do you seem upset about that Ino-chan?" Hinata asked concerned.

"Because I want to see Sakura-chans naked body." Ino complained.

Sakura stood up and punched Ino over the head.

"Damn it woman keep that perverted shit to yourself!" She yelled.

Izumo then came over and growled at Sakura making her sit down angry.

"Haruno I know it's your first day but that doesn't give you the right to hit someone! Detention!" Izumo smirked.

"Oh shit that's not good Sakura." Hinata said frowning.

"And why is that Hinata chan?" Sakura asked concerned not caring that Izumo was in front of them.

"Ibiki is the teacher for detention, and he specializes in torture through both mind and body." She said frowning.

"Oh yay this should be fun." Sakura groaned.

"Exactly, ok now class today we will be watching a film of different positions between couples. You are to take notes and hand them in at the end of class. Those who fail to do so or can't watch the movie will be the model for today." Izumo said turning on the film.

As it started Sakura's face started heating up a little at the different scenes that came on. She put her head down and chuckled a little but blushed like hell.

"Sakura put your head up, you heard Izumo about what would happen." Hinata whispered to her.

Izumo looked at the girls and saw Sakura's head slowly coming up with a blushing face. He smirked and walked up to the girls putting a hand on Sakura's leg and whispered in her ear.

"Ms. Haruno, if you can't stay awake, you'll be the model and I'll make sure to put you in a rather fun position my dear, understand?" Izumo threatened running his hand up and down her thigh going towards her core.

Sakura's blush got brighter and she put her head down sighing.

"What's wrong Mrs. Haruno is the film bothering you?" He asked as he felt under her skirt feeling her wetness.

She moaned softly as he played with her folds. Ino and Hinata watch amused as their teacher played with Sakura. The film then ended and Izumo got up and walked to the front of class turning the lights on.

"Ok so how did we like the film?" He asked.

The class complimented about the different positions and talked to one another about who the model would be. Sakura on the other hand was blushing bad and Ino along with Hinata were giggling at what had happened.

"_**Ooh damn I hope we get to be the model, I want his cock in us girl!" **_Inner said fantasizing about the occasion.

"_No we don't!" _She argued.

"Ms. Haruno since your head was down, you will be our model for today please come down and strip." Izumo said smirking bringing out a table.

"No way am I being the model!" Sakura argued angry with a blush.

"Oh yes you are little lady, don't make me come up there and strip you down myself." He threatened with a wink.

She blushed a bright pink and stayed where she was. The rest of the class whistled and cheered her on. Izumo on the other hand was stripping his clothes off but kept his boxers on.

"Come get her Izumo sensei!" Ino yelled ecstatic cheering him on.

"Careful with though sensei she is a virgin." Hinata warned blushing as Izumo walked up to the girls.

"No problem I will Hinata. Let's go Ms. Haruno we don't have all day, you are the model after all." Izumo said smirking holding out his hand.

"_**Just get it over with Sakura, you'll have a grand time girl, and he's hot!" **_The inner voice cheered.

Sakura gulped blushing and grabbed his hand.

"Fine I'll get it over with." She said complaining a little.

"Good girl, let's go." Izumo smiled with lust dripping off each word he spoke.

The class cheered and whistled as she and Izumo made their way down to the front of the class near the model table. He started taking her clothing off and kissing her neck until she was in her bra and panties.

"Mmm looking sexy Sakura." Izumo complimented smirking looking at her body nipping her neck.

He looked at the class instructing that they were both in their undergarments.

"Ok class, name a position that was portrayed in the film." Izumo said looking at the class.

"Doggie style sensei!" Ino yelled out.

"Watch and learn class, especially you Yamanaka." He said with a wink putting Sakura up on the table.

"Sakura do you know that position?" Izumo asked walking up behind her.

She shook her head and blushed more looking at Izumo. He smirked and put her on the table on her hands and knees.

"Sensei what do I do?" She asked blushing looking behind.

"Just stay on your hands and knees while I take you from behind. That is doggie style Ms. Haruno." Izumo instructed as he got on the table behind Sakura grabbing her hips grinding his erection into her ass.

She moaned softly and looked at him with a hint of lust in her eyes. The class cheered them on as Izumo kept grinding into her from behind and explaining how to do the position. Sakura on the other hand was enjoying every moment of it even if she really didn't want to be.

"Ok next position please." Izumo instructed.

"I think I saw missionary sensei." Hinata said blushing.

"Correct, now we all should know about how to do missionary position." Izumo said flipping Sakura over on her back and crawling on top of her.

He kissed her again pulling her legs onto his waist and grinded into her again making her moan into the kiss. The class cheered on the position and wanted more action between the two like in the film.

"Now class I don't think Ms. Haruno is comfortable just yet with this so it's not going to work out like the film." He said making the class groan disappointed.

Sakura smirked and was glad that he wasn't pushing it that far since it was her first day in the class. He leaned down and bit her neck a little then went up to her ear.

"Unless you want me to go on and show the class more of the position my dear." Izumo purred.

"I'm not ready for it yet sensei, I am still a virgin unfortunately." Sakura frowned.

"I could help you with that problem my dear but it's your choice of course Sakura." Izumo said smiling seductively.

"I don't the class wants to see me lose my virginity sensei." She insisted.

"True, you may be losing it in detention when Ibiki gets ahold of you, but be warned it was your own fault my dear." Izumo said as the bell rang unfortunately.

The class groaned upset and got their things and left the room leaving Izumo and Sakura. They both got off the table and started getting dressed.

"It was nice experimenting with you as the model Ms. Haruno, I look forward to it again. For your first time in this class you weren't bad at all." Izumo complimented kissing her softly then pulling back.

"Thank you sensei. But no thank you for the detention." She grumbled glaring at Izumo.

After they got dressed they both exited the room.

"So Sakura since you have no classes for another two hours your detention will be now, follow me to the room." Izumo said as they started walking to the detention room.

As they walked through the halls they could hear moaning from different rooms making Izumo chuckle a little. Sakura got a feeling that every class in this school was sexual in a way.

"Sensei is every class in this school sexual?" She asked curiously.

"Most of them yes, well all of your classes except gym are sexually based on something. For example, my class is on sexual positions and the class you had with Genma was on what attracts your partner sexually. Understand?" Izumo explained smirking at her reaction.

As they approached a room, Izumo opened the door and we both entered. There sat a man with a bandana on his head, in a grey suit and a black jacket staring at them both.

"Ah Izumo, what brings you here today?" He asked smirking.

"Hey Ibiki, I brought you a newbie, in every way you can think. This is Sakura Haruno." Izumo said standing aside so he could see Sakura.

"Ah Sakura, what did she do to deserve to come here?" He asked smirking at her making her tremble a little.

"She punched Ino Yamanaka for a comment she said in class." Izumo explained.

Ibiki stood up and walked over to Sakura holding her face still in his palm making her squirm. She growled at Ibiki making him smirk and laugh.

"She's a feisty one, I bet a virgin to am I correct?" Ibiki asked looking at Izumo who nodded.

Ibiki pointed to a chair telling her to sit, and she did as told glaring at him the whole time.

"I'll take care of her in the two hours we have. After I'm done with her, she won't be disobedient anymore." Ibiki said to Izumo smirking.

"Ok then she's good in your hands, see you tomorrow Sakura. Have fun." Izumo smirked waving then leaving the room.

She flipped him off as he left, but at a bad time since Ibiki turned around and grabbed her finger twisting it making her moan in pain.

"Ah so someone likes the pain afflicted to her. This should be interesting. Sakura Haruno I am the torture expert, so be prepared." He warned with a seductive smirk that sent shivers up her back.


	3. Detention

"_Ah so someone likes the pain afflicted to her. This should be interesting. Sakura Haruno I am the torture expert, so be prepared." He warned with a seductive smirk that sent shivers up her back._

~Now~…

Sakura was then lifted and pinned against a wall by some chains. Ibiki watched her as she struggled, loving every moment of her torture.

"What are you going to do to me!?" She yelled angry struggling.

He then took out a kunai knife and sliced through her top revealing her bra and perky breasts. She gasped at the cold air and glared at him angry.

"How dare you! What the hell am I supposed to wear throughout the day!?" She yelled questioning him.

He smirked and gripped her chin making her look at him.

"Keep your attitude up Haruno and I won't be very nice in your punishment as you want me to be. I'm guessing your friends described my ways in detention, yet you still aren't afraid to put up a fight. We'll see how long you can last before I have you begging for release." Ibiki laughed biting her neck making her gasp in pleasure.

"Mmm stop Ibiki I don't want you to do this please." She said struggling more against the chains.

"Haha you're already begging to be released. You sure are something Sakura. I'll make you a deal, if you let me do what I want I'll let you go, and who knows you may like my methods dear. I am better at this than Izumo or Genma." Ibiki purred nipping her ear.

"Fuck you Ibiki! Never!" She spat out growling.

He smirked and groped her breast making her gasp in pleasure.

"You're still not going to be a virgin after this session my dear, I can promise that." He growled seductively.

He took her bra off and teasingly pinched her nipple making her yelp in pain. He smirked biting her neck making her moan slightly and buck against him trying to get him away from her. He pulled back and pulled down her skirt eying her panties and smirked.

"Mmm those are cute on you Ms. Haruno, too bad they won't around for long haha." He laughed as he pulled her panties down then eyed her naked body against the wall.

He then went to the door and locked the door taking off his clothes. He was now standing before Sakura naked except for his headband that he kept on. She kept eying his dick which was huge, and she was very nervous about this happening. He smirked and walked over to her as he was rubbing himself from the tip to the base moaning at the idea of being in her virgin pussy.

"Mmm it has been quite a while since I've had a virgin enter my chambers. You will love what I can do to your body." Ibiki purred with lust in his eyes as he continued teasing himself.

She felt herself getting a little wet as she stared at him jerking himself off a little.

"_Oh no not now, I am NOT horny from him doing that! AH FUCK!"_ She yelled in her thoughts.

"_**Oh hell yea Sakura, you know you want him to take you come on scream it to him! Tell him to fuck us Sakura you know he's going to anyway!" **_The inner yelled happily.

"_But am I ready for him to take me inner? I'm scared, I mean look how big it is." _She admitted to herself.

"_**We both know it's going to hurt a little, you're a virgin Sakura take it like a woman, trust me you'll love his dick in you!" **_The inner pleaded.

"Arguing with yourself Sakura?" Ibiki asked chuckling as he bit her neck a little.

Her eyes widened in shock and looked at him.

"You can hear me!?" She questioned surprised.

"Hehe yes I can, I can enter the minds of others. That's why they made me the detention teacher Sakura. And I just love your inner persona." Ibiki complimented as he grabbed some rope out from his desk and walked over to Sakura once more.

"Rope?" She eyed curiously.

"_**Hell yea that's kinky! Tie us down and screw us!" **_

"_You're a whore girl damn I didn't know you were into this horny shit!"_ She smirked.

Ibiki then brought Sakura off the wall and like he predicted she tried to run away. He pinned her to the ground and tied her hands together with the rope and slipped in between her legs. She stared at him a little scared and nervous, but for some reason ready for whatever may happen.

"I'll be gentle Sakura, it'll hurt for a bit but I'll prepare you first of course since you are a virgin." Ibiki said kissing her softly.

To his surprised she kissed back biting at his lip. He smirked and nipped at her neck making her gasp in pleasure. She managed to get her tied hands over his neck and raked her nails up his back making him groan in pleasure. He looked at her and pinned her hands down and pinched her nipple making her yelp.

"Bad girl, I'm going to have to punish you for what you did my dear." He growled as he groped her breast and sucked on its nipple making her moan.

"How when this feels like a damn reward!?" She moaned.

He raked his nails down her front making her moan again then turned her over smacking her ass in the process making her yelp in pain.

"Asshole that hurt! Ow!" She yelled in pain as he smacked her ass a few more times.

He then flipped her over again but started playing with her clit making her gasp and moan a bit squirming against his hand.

"Mmm!" She moaned looking at Ibiki with lust in her eyes.

"Ooh someone's enjoying this. Well how about this?" He purred putting a finger inside her pussy thrusting it in and out slowly.

"Mmm more! Ahh!" She moaned loud struggling against him.

He kept thrusting into her at a slow pace watching her struggle more and more wanting more. He then put in two thrust a bit faster and thumbed her clit making her moan louder.

"Mmm someone wants more doesn't she?" Ibiki purred in her ear biting her neck a little before adding a third finger.

"Mmm Ibiki." She grunted feeling the third finger stretch her out a bit.

"If you think my fingers stretched you out now wait until my cock is in you my dear. In which I think you are well prepped. Anymore and you'll release haha." Ibiki purred as he propped himself up and positioned himself at her entrance.  
She stared at him scared and nervous about what was about to happen. He saw that and kissed her softly.

"Don't worry Sakura I'll be gentle until you're ready ok." He said smiling putting the tip of his dick in her.

"I'm ready just be gentle Ibiki." Sakura said nervously as he started to push in.

He slowly pushed himself inside her stretching her pussy out making her groan in pain with a few tears falling down her face.

"Mmm oh fuck Sakura, your pussy feels so good and tight." Ibiki moaned as pushed himself all the way inside and broke through her barrier.

She cried out in pain and pleasure with tears flowing down her cheeks. He saw and kissed her tears away pulling out slowly. She just looked at him and tried to get use to his size as he was slowly pumping himself in and out of her.

"Mmm fuck Ibiki." She moaned as he pushed back in.

"Ah is someone ready for the good part?" He purred in her ear.

She nodded her head moaning as he flipped her on all fours.

"_Doggie style?"_ She questioned in her thoughts looking at him.

He then entered her again from behind making her moan loud. He thrusted in and out of her at a slow pace teasing her making both moan in unison.

"Mmm Ibiki more fuck me more!" She moaned looking at him lustfully.

"Challenge accepted." He said grasping her hips and pounded his dick in her faster and harder.

"Mmm I'm going to cum Ibiki ahh fuck!" She moaned as she played with her clit getting herself to the edge.

"Mmm same ahh fuck!" He moaned pumping into her deeper, faster and harder.

They both moaned loud as they released him in her and her around his deck. She collapsed from exhaustion and he pulled out and got dressed then looked at her smirking.

"My dear you might want to get dressed and get to class, detention is over. Remember your lesson and we won't meet like this again ok. Have a good day Ms. Haruno." Ibiki said straightening his clothes and leaving the classroom shutting the door on the way out.

She got dressed and thanked god she had a jacket to wear since her shirt was ripped due to Ibiki and his kunai. After she was dressed she exited the room and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"At least I don't look like I obviously got fucked for the first time." She complimented fixing her hair.

"_**At least we know to bring a change of clothes and a brush to school everyday now haha."**_ Inner commented with a smirk.

"_Yea I know god I can't believe I just lost my virginity to a fuckin detention teacher!" _She yelled.

"_**Hey remember what he said! It was going to happen with him whether we liked it or not. He was really good too you got to admit haha!"**_ Inner laughed.

Sakura blushed exiting the bathroom with the thought of what had happened in detention in her head. She looked at her schedule and saw her next class.

"Hm Writing with Iruka. That doesn't sound too bad, maybe it's one of the normal classed Izumo was talking about." She thought out loud.

And with that she walked off to her writing class with a smile on her face looking forward to what would happen.


	4. Fantasy Stories

As Sakura walked off to her next class all the students started walking out of the classrooms. She spotted Ino talking to someone and started walking towards her accidentally knocking into another girl with blue hair.

"Hey watch where you're going bitch." The girl said glaring at Sakura.

"It's called moving out of the way of the other person not smack into them asshole." Sakura growled.

The girl then slammed Sakura against the lockers and leaned in next to her ear.

"Keep up your bullshit chick and I'll make sure you don't have a pleasant time here ok newbie." She said smirking and leaving Sakura in the hall.

Ino rushed over to Sakura holding her up.

"Hey are you ok Sakura? She didn't rough you up to badly now did she?" Ino asked worried.  
"Yea I'm fine, damn who was that girl and what's her fuckin problem?" Sakura asked looking at the girl as she walked into a room.

"That's Konan, she's one to fear around here in a way. She wasn't kidding when she said she'll ruin your time here. She has connections to many people so be careful." Ino explained.

"But what's her problem with me exactly Ino?" She asked looking at Ino a bit aggravated.

"I don't know, probably just showing you who's in charge around here haha. But don't worry everything will be fine. What's your next class?" Ino asked looking at Sakura's schedule.

"Writing with Iruka."

"Oh my god Iruka sensei is so good both as a teacher and at sex. You're so lucky Sakura, you have no idea." Ino squealed excited.

"What do you do in the class?" She asked concerned.

"You write sexual fantasies that you've always wanted to do. But be careful because sometimes he makes you read them out loud to the class. I remember when I had him last year that happened, he asked me to stay after class, and we did my fantasy hehe." Ino explained looking like she just orgasmed in her panties.

"I swear you enjoyed telling me that story a little too much Ino haha." Sakura laughed as she walked towards the class with Ino.

"Hey it's not my fault, he was just really good haha. Oh and I think Kiba and Shino are in that class with you so enjoy, especially if they tell you their stories haha. Bye Sakura I'll see you at lunch." Ino said walking off into the other direction.

Sakura found her classroom and entered it looking around for the teacher. There stood a man a bit taller than her with brown hair and the casual teacher's outfit.

"Hello I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm new in the school and your class." She said with a sweet smile.

"Hello Sakura, I'm Iruka your writing teacher, welcome to the class. It's pretty simple in here you just write stories, the other students will explain what you have to do. So go on and take a seat class will begin momentarily." He said with a wink and a light smack to her ass.

"Hey Sakura over here!" a voice yelled out catching her attention.

She looked around and saw Kiba waving at her from across the room. She walked over and sat next to him and Shino where there was a computer in front of her as well.

"Hey Kiba, Shino, how are you guys?" She asked smiling.

"I'm pretty good but for some reason he's horny as hell and won't stop touching me!" Kiba said removing Shino's hand from his crotch.

"I'm sorry but you look too tempting Kiba-san, I just want to make my fantasies come true with you." Shino said blushing and kissing Kiba softly.

"Awww." The class said as they watched the two.

Sakura looked up and saw the teacher stand looking at the class.

"Ok class let's get started. Today we have a new student, please stand miss." He said looking to Sakura.

Sakura stood up looking at the class with a small blush but then noticed the girl from before. Konan, who was looking at Sakura with orange eyes and a small smirk.

"This is Sakura Haruno, she's new here so be nice to her." He said eying Konan in particular.

Sakura sat back down and the teacher went on with his lecture for the day about how to write a good story.

"Ok class so since it's Sakura's first day, we'll just write a fantasy story. The challenge is to write a story that could make someone in the class cum in their pants, and start." Iruka said as the class began typing.

Sakura thought about a fantasy she always wanted to have and so she just started typing what she always wanted sexually in descriptive details like she was taught to. When she wasn't looking Konan made her way over to Sakura and leaned on her shoulder.

"Hey girly." Konan smirked.

Sakura looked over and glared at Konan with a smirk.

"Hey brat." Sakura said smirking.

Konan growled and bit her neck making Sakura wince in pain but some pleasure to.

"Ooh someone likes getting bit. I'll keep it in mind when I'm around you." Konan smirked as she went back to her seat.

"What the fuck was that about!?" Kiba asked shocked.

"I have no clue dude haha, maybe I'm too much for her to handle haha." Sakura said confidently.

"Sakura, she's never really taken a liking to anyone like she just did to you. That's not normal for someone like Konan. You must have done something to her to make her the way she is with you." Kiba said laughing as he looked at Konan then Sakura.

"The only thing that happened between us is we bumped into each other she slammed me against the lockers and threatened me. I don't see what I did." Sakura said wondering about the initial question herself.

"Whatever happened might have gotten to her Sakura, just be careful with Konan, she's not one to take lightly." Shino warned.

"Thanks guys, I'll keep it in mind." She said going back to her story.

About fifteen minutes later she finished her story, just in time to because the teacher stood up and told the class to stop typing.

"Ok so we will have everyone read what they have so far for their fantasy story. Kiba why don't you go first." Iruka said smirking.

"Ok Iruka sensei, you guys are going to love this one haha." Kiba said smirking.

"We'll believe it when we hear it." Someone yelled out making Sakura giggle and Kiba red in the face.

"I was walking home from the gym wearing nothing but my shorts and shoes. I started thinking about the hot guy in my class and started to blush a little and an erection was starting to creep between my legs. I made it home before I saw anyone that could notice me and my "problem". I set my things down in the bedroom and made my way to the shower where the steamy paradise laid. I turned on the shower and started to strip my shorts and boxers off, then eyed my now erection, moaning from the slight pain. I grasped it gasping in pleasure as I ran my hand from the base to the tip. And in my head, was the hot guy from my class….Shino." When he mentioned Shino in the story everyone gasped and looked at Shino who was blushing. Sakura looked around the room and just about everyone in the class had a hand in their pants pleasuring themselves with a slight blush on their faces. Kiba smirked and went back to reading his story.

"I then felt a presence behind me, turned around and Shino was there, naked and god fuckin sexy as hell. He pushed me against the wall of the bathroom and kissed me passionately grasping my erection from out of my hand, making me moan softly. "Shall we get in the shower" he asked seductively nipping at my neck. I nodded my head and we both walked into the hot, steamy shower making out more as the warm water ran down both of our bodies. Both of us caressing each other's cocks in our hands moaning at the sensation. Biting, nipping, kissing and touching wherever our hands and mouths could reach. It was too much for me that I wanted more from him. "Can I have more Shino, please?" I asked with innocent pleading eyes looking into his lusting ones. He smirked and nodded going down on his knees pumping my dick a few times and sucking my balls, making me groan low and deep. He then moved his head to the tip licking and sucking making me go crazy and moan his name. "Shino, please more" I moaned as he licked my entire cock sending shivers up my back. He then pulled me down to his level and kissed me softly nipping at my lip. "Do you want to do a 69?" he asked with a sexy smirk. My eyes widened at the question but I nodded laying on my side pumping his dick a bit and then putting it into my mouth moaning a bit as he took my cock into his mouth. We both moaned against the others dick as we sucked harder, faster and going to the base with our mouths. I remove my mouth and look at Shino. "Shino if you don't stop, I'm going to cum mmm!" I moaned in pleasure as he licked the underside of my cock. "So what do you want me to do Kiba-san?" he said as each word sounded like venom dripping of his tongue as he spoke and was looking at me with lust in his eyes. "I want you Shino, so bad, right now please" I begged in a pleaded voice. Shino then crawled over to me and laid me on my back spreading my legs, then grinding our dicks together making us moan in unison. "Mmm Shino please!"

"Please what Kiba-san?" he purred biting my neck and growling like the sexy naughty boy he was. "Fuck me please Shino, put your cock in me and make me cum. Take me hard and fast and go deeper than china, make me feel good" I moaned begging for him to say yes. He then did as I pleaded, he took me hard and fast making me moan as loud as I could. "Oh Shino! More please more!" I moaned to the heavens as he slammed into my ass as hard and fast as he could making sure to go as deep as he could to. His moans and pants in my ears, his hot sexy body over mine, and his cock pounding and throbbing so deep in my ass I was in fuckin heaven. He then flipped me over on my hands and knees and took me again going deeper than he did before making me moan his name out louder than before. He reached out and grasped my cock pumping it at the same speed he was thrusting. Raking his nails down my back leaving angry scratch mark, he kissed and bit my neck marking me as his forever. I looked back at him moaning loud warning him I was close to cumming as he was himself. With a few last thrusts we yelled and moaned out each other's name as we came together and collapsed on the shower floor. Water still running over our hot bodies cleaning us of the fluids inside me and over us. I looked back at him, kissed him slightly and said "I love you" in which he said it back." With finishing the story Kiba looked up at the class and smirked. The class who had their hands in their pants looked at Kiba with red faces including Sakura and clapped.

"That was amazing Kiba, perfect details and all. You get an A+ for your fantasy story." Iruka said trying to hide the erection in his pants.

"Thank you Iruka sensei." Kiba said smiling with an erection from his story.

"Did you give yourself an erection there Kiba-san?" Shino asked smirking.

"Yea I think I did. Who knew I was that good of a writer haha." Kiba said blushing a little.

"Ok now we only have time for one more story unfortunately, so Sakura how about you read us your story." Iruka insisted encouraging her.

"That's ok, I get nervous when reading about my fantasies haha maybe some other time sensei." Sakura said with a nervous chuckle.

"Come on Sakura if Kiba can I think you can my dear, go on or else." Iruka said with an evil smirk.

She gulped and looked at what she wrote blushing.

"So I was walking home from school and I got this weird feeling someone was following me. I got home where I lived alone and locked the door. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, so I went to open it and my sensei was there. "Hello Sakura may I come in?" He insisted. "Um sure sensei" I say as I step aside letting him come inside. I watched him walk around the living room for a minute, then shut the door walking back to the couch and sat down. "So sensei what can I do for you today?" I asked politely. "I'm here for two reasons Sakura. One mainly to check up on you to make sure you're ok. I heard you got into a bad situation the other day so I just want to check" he said concerned. "Yes sensei I'm fine, nothing to be concerned about" I say as I can't keep eye contact with him. My eyes for some reason kept darting to his crotch. "Ok, so how was your first day of classes?" he asked smirking. "Quite interesting sensei, I think I could get used to this school. Though on the first day I lost my virginity in detention." I said a bit embarrassed. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Sakura, there are a few students who it's happened to. So have you fucked anyone other than Ibiki when you were in detention?" Sensei asked curious. "No I haven't sensei, and I honestly don't know when it will happen again, but I'll be ready for it. I'm more confident then I was before haha." I said smirking at him trying to keep eye contact. Then what I didn't think could happen, happened. He pinned me down to the couch and kissed me making my eyes go wide. "Sensei! Why'd you kiss me?" I asked shocked. "Because with your permission, I'm going to be the next one to fuck you my dear." He said smirking picking me up and bringing me to the bedroom and setting me on the bed. He then slowly started to strip his clothes off and kept his eyes focused on me the entire time. "Like what you see Sakura?" he said as his boxers dropped and what I was staring at for the last half hour was out in front of me. I nodded my head as he got closer to me and started to slowly take my own clothes off. I blushed and was a little embarrassed of my body trying to cover it up a bit. "You're fine Sakura, no need to worry dear" he said as he took my bra and panties off leaving us both naked in front of each other. He pushed me onto the bed and started kissing me, along with biting my neck making me moan in pleasure. "I'm guessing you liked the pain Ibiki gave you" sensei assumed. "Yes I did, I'm a bit of a masochist sensei, so I like when people bite me" I said moaning softly as he bit my neck again groping my breast and rubbing my clit at the same time. As I became a bit wetter he stuck two fingers in me making me moan a bit louder than before. I grasped his dick making him moan and pumped it up and down until it was very hard. "Mmm I don't think I can last long Sakura, I must have your pussy on my dick soon ok" he said moaning in my ear arousing me even more. I moaned in response as he added a third finger making me almost scream from pleasure. "Mmm sensei I want your cock in me please" I begged softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you Sakura, what do you want?" he teased sucking on my nipple and tugging at my clit again. "I want your cock inside me, fucking me senseless sensei please" I moaned loud making him smirk in response as he lined himself up with my entrance. "As you wish my dear" he purred as he slammed into me making me scream in pleasure as he went harder, faster and deeper into my pussy. "Oh sensei fuck more! Ahh fuck yes!" I moaned out loud as he fucked me. He then put me on my hands and knees and entered me from behind fucking me doggie style going even deeper inside me. I moaned out his name feeling so close to cumming that I couldn't think. "Oh sensei I think I'm close!" I moaned and he smirked. "Mmm me too fuck! I'm cumming Sakura ahh!" "Ahh!" we both moaned loud as we came at the same time. Him inside me and me around his hard cock, moaning and panting until the end. We collapsed on the bed and pulled the covers over us and slept until the morning came." As Sakura finished she looked up at Iruka who's jaw dropped to the floor along with the other students in the class.

"My god, where did you learn to write like that?" Iruka asked in shock.

"I used to write a lot so I guess I already had practice haha. How'd did I do sensei?" She asked looking nervous.

"Other than a few missing words you did beautiful Sakura, well done. Ok class that's it for today, have a good day and I'll see you on Friday." Iruka said with a wave as the students started to leave the room.

Sakura packed her things and with a satisfied smile, she, Kiba and Shino left the room to go to lunch.


	5. Lunch surprises and Gym fun

Sakura, Kiba and Shino went off to the cafeteria for lunch with the others. In the school lunch would be the one place where sexual activities where not allowed due to the food. Occasionally a few kisses were ok, but nothing past groping and clothes were to stay on. Anyone who broke these rules were sent to detention immediately, and everyone knew what detention was like there. So they decided to follow the rules of lunch and enjoy the time they had with friends. The three entered the lunch room and picked a table for their group to sit at.

"So is there anything weird about lunch like my other classes?" Sakura asked concerned that her food was going to be ruined or have her appetite disappear from any sexual activity.

"Nope it's a normal lunch here like in any other school. There's a rule against sexual activities during lunch for the reason you're thinking about." Kiba explained smirking.

"Oh thank god, a break from all the sexual things!" Sakura said happily.

"Hey it's not that bad Sakura chan! You'll get used to everything soon enough. And you'll love it here too!" Said an excited Kiba pulling Shino onto his lap.

Sakura smirked at the thought, and looked around for the others in the group. A few minutes later Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata came in and sat down with them.

"Hey guys! So Sakura, how was your class?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Ask the guys who got an instant erection from my fantasy story hehe." She said giggling.

Kiba and Shino blushed and laughed out loud remembering her story from class.

"Damn it must have been really good if it did that to them haha." Ino laughed hugging Shikamaru.

"It even got to Konan I bet." Sakura said

"Speaking of Konan! She was playing with Sakura like she took an interest in her!" Kiba said freaking out a bit.

"Really that's weird, she usually doesn't take an interest in girls. Hmm Sakura did you have any other contact with Konan today other than in the hall?" Ino asked.

"No I didn't other than what she did in class. She's confusing to me, so I'm trying to stay away from her really." Sakura said frowning.

"Yea I would stay away from her Sakura chan she was bad news to me as well before I was with Naruto." Hinata said worried.

Sakura nodded and thought about how Konan was acting earlier.

"_I wonder what's going on through her mind..." _She thought

"_**She probably wishes she could be with us, she's jealous duh." **_Her inner stated.

She shook her head knocking the thought but then saw Konan walking towards her with a smirk on her face. The group stared at her as she came up to Sakura.

"Hey brat can I talk to you for a sec?" Konan asked grabbing Sakura's wrist and dragging her away.

The group watched as she was taken away by Konan.

"I'm worried Naruto what if something happens to Sakura." Hinata said looking at the doors then back at him.

"She can take care of herself Hinata, don't worry she'll be ok." Naruto said reassuring her in his arms and kissing her head.

Sakura on the other hand was forced outside by Konan and shoved against a tree.

"What the hell are you do-." She was then silenced by a pair of soft lips.

"_Oh my god!_" She saw Konan standing there, kissing her! She didn't know what to do other than freak out a bit. But for some reason, it felt nice to her. She didn't think Konan felt this way about her, but now she knew. And for some reason Sakura liked kissing Konan. She pushed into the kiss and put her hands on Konan's waist and she wrapped her arms around Konan's neck. After kissing for about five minutes they both pulled away and blushed. Before she could say anything Konan bolted back into the lunch room leaving Sakura to ponder what had just happened.

"_What do I do now? I think I may have feelings for her."_ She thought with a blush on her face.

"_**Just go back in and talk to the others, they may know how to fix this.**_" Inner suggested.

She nodded and started going back into the lunch room. Her group of people saw her and walked over to her.

"Hey Sakura, it's almost time for class, what happened with Konan?" Ino asked.

Sakura's face still flushed opened her mouth to explain, then the bell rang.

"Well tell me next class ok what do you have?" Ino asked smirking looking forward to what Sakura had next.

She looked at her schedule and then looked at Ino confused.

"It says Gym with Kotetsu." Sakura said.

"Oh you have Kotetsu sensei! He's great at everything like Izumo. Rumor has it that Izumo and Kotetsu sensei and great threesome teachers. They even have a club where they teach all the positions so it's like you'll be an expert. You should join Sakura, me and Hinata are in it." Ino smiled daydreaming about her club "experiences".

"Ummm maybe hehe when do they meet?" Sakura asked as they walked towards the gym.

"Every day afterschool in room 116B. You have gym then one last class right? What after gym?" Ino asked looking at Sakura's schedule.

"Eh...art with Raidou." Sakura said, but then Ino's face glowed with excitement.

"We have the same class! Oh I can't wait! Ok I'm off to class see ya Sakura chan!" Ino said waving goodbye and leaving Sakura as she walked off to the gym to get changed.

"_I wonder who's in my gym class. I'm worried that Konan will be here Inner! Help me!" _She thought panicking a bit.

"_**Calm down, who knows she may not even be in the class, and we usually have one of our friends with us.**_" Inner said calm and cool.

Sakura walked out and saw Naruto and Shino walking out of the guys locker room.

"Naruto! Shino!" She yelled out walking over to them.

"Hey Sakura chan! So we have the same gym class too!? Sweet!" Naruto said excited.

Sakura then felt a hand on her ass and looked to the side, and saw Konan walk by with a smirk on her face. Sakura's heart dropped to her gut when she saw Konan.

"_**That's not good, at all." **_Inner said.

"_YA THINK!" _She yelled panicking again.

"Sakura you ok?" Shino asked concerned.

Naruto looked in the direction Sakura was looking and saw Konan.

"Jesus! Konan not good, don't worry Sakura chan we won't let her get near you!" Naruto smiled hugging Sakura.

Sakura nodded and the three headed into the gym where the teacher was.

"Ok class settle down and get ready for class!" The teacher yelled out.

His voice was loud and a bit deeper than Izumo's though he was still good looking. Sakura occasionally glanced over at Konan but at the wrong times too, since Konan looked back at the same time.

"Naruto what do we do in gym?" Sakura asked concerned since her other classes were all sexual related.

"Hmmm we play games usually. We are on teams and just play the game as usual nothing special." Naruto said frowning.

Sakura got excited for a second as Naruto explained a normal gym class.

"Though in the end it's pretty good. The losing team has to strip off their clothes and get on all fours in front of the winning team. Sometimes there's punishment for losing, who knows this time. We may not have enough people for it this time." Naruto said looking around the gym.

"Ok class today we have a new student, come up here please miss." The teacher said looking at Sakura.

She walked up to him and smiled. He put his hand on her head and smirked.

"This is Sakura Haruno if you don't know her now, you will by the end of the class. Ok so we are playing dodge ball today I'll team you all up. Once the balls are out start throwing, and remember the rules!" Kotetsu said smirking at Sakura sending her to the right with Naruto. Shino and Konan were on the other team.

"Naruto do you think there will be punishment if we lose?" Sakura asked nervous.

"Possibly, when you look at the teams there are enough people for it to work, but in the end it's Kotetsu sensei's decision. He'll probably want you to experience it so be ready haha. Now don't get hit ok Sakura chan." Naruto said smiling as the balls were released.

Over the next half an hour the balls went flying between the two teams. Both teams had good players and Sakura had only gotten out once. But once she got back in she was a monster attacking everything in sight. In the end it was Naruto and Sakura vs Shino and Konan.

"Talk about irony. I didn't think this would happen haha." Naruto laughed with a ball in his hand.

"Why did it have to be her?" She whispered to herself.

Konan looked at Sakura smirking and Shino looked at Naruto knowing where to aim on his body.

"Shino don't you dare hit me there!" Naruto yelled dodging a ball thrown by Shino.

Naruto didn't notice Konan getting closer to him.

"Naruto watch out!" Sakura yelled.

But it was too late Konan threw the ball knocking Naruto out of the game.

"Good luck Sakura chan, don't lose!" Naruto said looking at the other team.

Sakura looked at Konan and Shino, they had one ball and she had two. She looked at them both and came up with a plan. She faked throwing the ball at Konan and then threw it towards Shino's legs knocking him out of the game. Though giving Konan the chance to strike, which she did knocking Sakura out of the game. With an irritated growl she glared at Konan who was smirking with a weird look in her eyes. Naruto came up to Sakura and helped her up.

"Don't worry Sakura chan, it's just a game we'll win next time." Naruto said smiling.

"Yea but we have the punishment." Sakura said with a frown.

"Eh it's whatever I guess, almost everyone at the school will see you naked Sakura chan, so why not now haha." Naruto said with a blush and chuckle.

Kotetsu came to the middle of the floor and announced the game over and the winning team.

"Ok losing team you get the punishment! Sakura chan since you're new I won't make you do the punishment but I'll let you witness it alright." Kotetsu said smirking.

She nodded her head watching her team strip off all their clothes, including Naruto.

The got on all fours and awaited the punishment from the winning team. Most of the winning team were males other than Konan.

"Sensei I have no one to punish." Konan complained with a pouty face staring at Sakura who blushed.

"Hmmm true well Sakura does need a punishment. Konan why don't you take Sakura into the empty room and punish her ok? I'll join you in a little bit alright?" Kotetsu said smirking at Sakura.

Sakura went wide eyed and stared at Konan who grasped her wrist.

"Yes sensei, come now Sakura, it's time for your punishment." Konan said pulling Sakura away to the empty room.

She threw her in there and locked the door smirking at Sakura and slowly walking towards her.

"What are you going to do Konan?" Sakura asked nervous as hell.

"Oh nothing too bad, though I am an expert at punishment, that's why I'm one of sensei's favorite students." Konan giggled getting closer to Sakura.

Sakura got up and bolted towards the door, but it was locked.

"They are all locked Sakura chan." Konan said purring in her ear.

Sakura turned around and was then pinned to the wall by Konan. She struggled but with no luck.

"You are so cute Sakura chan this may be my favorite class now since you came to the school." Konan said nipping at her neck.

Sakura's breathe hitched and she struggled more. Konan then kissed Sakura in order to keep her still. Sakura's eyes widened in shock at what was happening again for the second time in a row today. To Konan's surprise though Sakura kissed back and bit her lip making Konan moan softly.

"You are such a bad girl as well. You probably got that from Ibiki when he tortured you." Konan said grasping Sakura's breast making her gasp again.

"K-Konan!" Sakura moaned softly as Konan bit her neck and massaged her breast.

"Mmm a bad girl deserves punishment." Konan purred as she let her hand run down to Sakura's shorts and grab between her legs making Sakura arch her back still pinned to the wall.

At that moment the door was unlocked and opened. Kotetsu entered the room and relocked the door then stared at the two girls with a smirk.

"Well I see you're doing a good job with your punishment Konan." Kotetsu said as he walked over to the two.

Sakura then began to struggle again trying to get out of Konan's grasp.

"She's a feisty one though sensei mind helping me? I think she wants a man's touch too." Konan said smirking.

"Yes I'll take care of her punishment you go back to the rest of the class alright." Kotetsu said grasping Sakura.

Konan nodded kissing Sakura one last time and then left the two in the empty room.

"Now now Sakura you have to be a good girl when it's your sensei punishing you." Kotetsu purred biting her neck making her gasp and moan again.

He pulled her away from the wall and stripped his shirt and pants off. Sakura looked at him and couldn't stop blushing from the sight in front of her.

"What do you think my dear? Am I good enough for your taste?" He asked purring as he approached her.

She blushed and nodded her head as he came up to her and groped her breasts making her moan. He stripped her shirt and bra off, then started sucking on her nipple making her moan. She ran her hands through his hair gripping a little making him moan. He slipped her shorts and panties down making her blush a bit more.

"What's wrong my dear? You are beautiful." Kotetsu said smirking.

She tried covering herself thinking she wasn't what he said. He smirked and slowly started fingering her bringing her down to the floor and kissed her. She kissed back and moaned loud as he increased his speed.

"S-Sensei more please." She moaned looking at him.

"Oh do you want my dick in you already?" Kotetsu purred.

She nodded and blushed as she sat up and grasped his erection through his boxers making him moan.

"Ooh go on my dear, do what you want, even though technically this is a punishment." Kotetsu said smirking with eyes full of lust.

She pulled out his dick and eyed it.

"_It's huge!" _She thought nervous.

"_**Don't you chicken out on this Sakura! Take him, fuck him!"**_ Inner yelled.

She got the courage to crawl up and align him with her opening.

"Ready my dear?" Kotetsu asked as pushed his hips up and hers down a little.

She nodded and slid down on him making them both moan loud.

"Oh fuck you're so damn tight Sakura!" Kotetsu moaned loud as he started pumping into her.

She moaned loud and grasped her shoulders as she rode her sensei long and hard.

"Mmm Sensei harder deeper faster!" She moaned loud bending over letting him take fuck her more.

He did as she wished and fucked her more, then picked her up putting her on all fours.

"Now Sakura, this is the punishment even the guys get from the other guys. Konan would have a strap on though in your case." Kotetsu explained as he gripped her hips and pounded into her moaning loud.

She moaned loud and grinded her ass into his dick making go deeper inside her.

"Oh fuck sensei I'm so close!" Sakura moaned loud.

"Ugh me to fuck!" He moaned as he pulled out of her jerking himself off really fast.

He pulled her in front of him and told her to open her mouth. She did as her sensei said and readied herself for his load.

"Oh god I'm cumming Sakura." Kotetsu moaned loud as he came in her mouth and fell over exhausted.

She swallowed his cum and collapsed as well.

"Ok my dear we need to get back to the class alright." Kotetsu said as they put their clothes back on and walked back to the gym.

As they entered Naruto and Shino went over to Sakura.

"Hey how was your punishment Sakura?" Naruto laughed.

"Pretty good actually, you're right about that one thing." Sakura said smirking.

Konan walked over to Sakura quickly and kissed her then pulled away smirking.

"Hope you enjoyed it Sakura chan, we'll be doing it again soon." Konan said with a wink as she left the gym.

"Woah! Who knew that would happen!" Naruto said freaking out with a smile though.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Konan and you! You have no idea how big of a thing that is especially since it's Konan!" Naruto shrieked.

"Ok then haha." Sakura laughed.

"Oh what were you saying Sakura, what one thing was I right about?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh, I could get used to it here and I'm starting to like it here and it's only my first day." Sakura said laughing.

Kotetsu dismissed the class for the day, smirking at Sakura who had the biggest grin on her face and stared back at her sensei then at Konan who smiled at her. Sakura then went to her last class, art with Raidou sensei not knowing what would happen.


	6. Art class and Club punishment

Sakura, Naruto and Shino had a half hour until their last class so they decided to go outside in the quad. Ino and Hinata were there too so they went over and sat with them.

"So Sakura you seem happy, how was gym class?" Ino asked curious.

"Ehehehe about that." Sakura giggled trying to get around her question.

"Oh Ino you have no idea how much fun she had haha!" Naruto laughed holding Hinata in his arms.

Sakura blushed and hid her face but giggled remember what had happened.

"Oh really now! What happened?" Ino asked interested in said events.

"She got laid by Kotetsu sensei and punished by Konan haha." Naruto said smirking.

"Ooooh damn lucky girl I'm jealous!" Ino said pouting.

"Why are YOU lucky!?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Because Kotetsu sensei is really good I heard and I have never had his class before, he's usually taken by someone else in club so I never get a chance!" She said pouting more crossing her arms.

"Awww poor Ino. But what about Shikamaru?" Hinata asked concerned.

"What about him?" Ino asked.

"He's ok with you fucking every teacher here?" Hinata asked smirking at Ino's shocked face.

"Yes he is ok with it, as long as he reins best above them all. That and he's got the title boyfriend so he's better than the teachers here." Ino said smiling and looking off into the distance.

"Hey Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Yea?" She said lifting her head still blushing a bit.

"Have you considered the fact that Konan may actually like you? I mean there's got to be a reason why she chose you of all the people here." Hinata said pondering over the question.

"Yea I have been thinking about it, and I honestly don't know what to think about it really. I guess she likes me because of all the things that have been done between us." Sakura said as she spotted Konan from across the field.

"I'm going to settle this now." Sakura said standing up.

"Sakura what are you going to do?" Ino asked.

Sakura didn't answer, she just went over to Konan with intentions of finding out the truth.

"Konan."

Konan looked at Sakura and smiled happy to see her.

"Hey what's up?" Konan asked.

"I need to know...do you like me or something and why are you doing all this stuff to me?" Sakura asked confused as hell.

"Why do you like me or something Sakura chan?" Konan asked smiling.

"I-I don't know Konan." Sakura said unsure of how to answer.

"_**Do we really like her!? Gah! I'm so confused!**_" Inner said freaking out.

"_I don't know inner I've only met her today and I'm feeling weird about her all of a sudden." _She thought as she continued to just stare at Konan.

"Then how about I help." Konan said as she lifted Sakura's head, putting her arm around her waist and kissed her softly.

Sakura's eyes widened and the group behind her gasped at the sight. Though Sakura kissed back Konan pulled away before anything else could happen making Sakura pout.

"How about now my dear?" Konan asked smiling and gazing at Sakura.

"I-I still don't know Konan. Though I do know you like me from everything we've done." Sakura smirked gazing at Konan.

"Indeed I do hehe and I want to go out with you Sakura chan. But only if you want to." Konan said making Sakura's eyed go wide.

"Let me think about it ok. I'll give you an answer after my last class." Sakura said waving goodbye and going back to her group of friends that were still freaking out from seeing the two kiss.

Konan watched her with a smile and then left to her next class.

"Oh my god Sakura chan! She likes you! Are you two going to date!?" Ino asked freaking out.

"I'm thinking about it calm down all of you jeez, it was just a kiss!" Sakura said thinking about the what to do.

"Well I think you should go and date her Sakura chan." Naruto said smiling excited.

"Oh and why's that Naruto?" Sakura asked curious.

"Because she's taken an interest in only you and that is a big thing that you don't realize." Naruto said frowning.

"Why is it such a big deal that she wants to date me!?" She asked getting upset and confused.

"Because Konan has always kept to herself and always was mean to other people. For her to act different because of you is a big thing." Hinata said smiling.

Sakura blushed at the thought, but then the bell rung for next class.

"Ok Sakura let's get to art class!" Ino said grabbing Sakura and saying bye to the others.

"Ino what do you think I should do?" Sakura asked curious.

"I honestly don't know haha it's your call on what you want to do Sakura, just listen to your heart ok. That's what I did with Shikamaru." Ino said smiling hugging Sakura.

Sakura nodded smiling and the two entered their classroom.

"Oh I see we have a new student. Your name miss?" The man asked smiling at Sakura.

"Uh Sakura Haruno." Sakura said smiling back.

"Well Sakura, I'm Raidou your teacher and welcome to art class. I want you to put your things down and come back up. You are going to be the model for today alright?" Raidou asked.

Sakura nodded her head smirking at the thought of being a model.

"_I wonder what kind of model he wants me to be." _She thought smirking to herself as she set her stuff down and went back up to the front.

"Ok class settle down! Now, this is Sakura Haruno she is both a new student here and the model for today. Now get your sketch pads ready and your imagination alright. Miss Haruno I need you to strip down." Raidou instructed.

"I'm sorry what!?" She freaked.

"You heard me, now strip to your bra and panties, or I'll do it myself." Raidou threatened with a sexy smirk and wink.

Sakura blushing agreed and stripped of her clothes down to her bra and panties. She looked down embarrassed then at her teacher who stepped closer to her.

"Ok now pose on the couch over there. Does anyone want to pose with her?" Raidou asked the class.

No one raised their hand because they knew what would happen if they did.

"I guess no one then hmmm ok I don't mind being in this." Raidou said as he stripped down to his boxers and sat behind Sakura making her jump.

"Now Sakura, what pose do you want to do?" Raidou asked with a sexy smirk.

"Umm I don't know sensei hehe." Sakura said nervous looking her sensei up and down and blushing.

Raidou then pushed her on her back and lifted her legs on his shoulders and pinned her hands above her head.

"Alright class, do a sketch on this and turn it in at the end of class. Tell us when you are all done and we'll do a different pose." Raidou instructed staring at Sakura.

"Sensei why do this pose?" Sakura asked.

"Well you are new here so I might as well get you ready for this class haha. Oh and anything can be done in these poses. So wait until the next pose my dear, you will love it." Raidou said with a purr in her ear making her bite her lip.

"Sakura don't bite your lip it'll ruin my sketch!" Ino shouted.

"Ino I'm going to kill you after this." Sakura growled.

"Hey don't move remember you are one of the models." Raidou reminded her.

"Yea sensei and you're the one who made me be one of them." She glared but with a small blush.

After ten minutes Sakura was getting a cramp in her leg and Raidou was losing the ability to keep her legs up.

"Are you all done yet?" Complained Raidou.

"Yes sensei, change!" The class said happily.

"Are you all skilled enough to do a sketch in motion?" Raidou asked putting Sakura's legs down moving his shoulder.

The class nodded feeling very anxious to see what pose was next for their skills as sketchers. Raidou then pushed a finger into Sakura's now wet pussy and gripped her breast making her moan out loud. The class then started sketching the best they could as the models did what they were doing.

"Sensei stop! This isn't mmmm right fuck!" Sakura said with a moan.

"That's not what your body is saying Sakura." Raidou said purring.

Ino was giggling and sketching her friend getting fingered by Raidou sensei.

"Good job Sakura, keep it up!" Ino yelled out.

"Ino you're dead!" Sakura yelled but was kept in place by Raidou.

Raidou increased his speed and added another finger making Sakura arch her back and moan loud.

"Haha for someone who didn't want it, you're sure moaning like you do my dear." He said smirking sexily at Sakura.

She glared at her sensei but with lust in her eyes. As she came close to her release the class said they finished. Raidou pulled his fingers out and looked at the clock.

"Ok class we have only a few minutes until the bell rings. Turn in your sketches and you are dismissed for the day." Raidou said sitting up and getting dressed along with Sakura who unfortunately couldn't release so she was in pain.

As Ino turned in her sketch, Sakura was waiting by the door for Ino a bit irritated from the way she was acting.

"What? I was just helping hehe." Ino said giggling.

"INO NO BAKA!" Sakura yelled punching Ino on the head.

"Hey!" said a mysterious voice.

Sakura and Ino looked over and saw Izumo and Kotetsu.

"_Oh boy..._" She thought nervously when she saw them.

"_**This should be interesting...in a bad way too. Get ready for another punishment with Ibiki Sakura chan."**_ Inner said.

"Yes sensei's?" Sakura and Ino both said nervous.

"Sakura detention. Ino are you ok?" Kotetsu asked worried.

"Yea I'm fine, I deserved it for what I did." Ino said giggling.

"It doesn't matter, no physical violence Haruno. Your detention will be with us in the club room after school for the next month. Ino are you coming to club with Hinata today?" Izumo asked smirking.

"Yes sensei we are. We were just going to get Hinata chan now and heading to club." Ino said smiling.

"Good we'll take Sakura here and meet you both in the club room alright?" The men said as they grabbed Sakura's arms smirking.

"Yes sensei's see ya there Sakura chan!" Ino said waving goodbye as she went to find Hinata.

Sakura looked at the men and struggled to get out of their grasp.

"Oh no Sakura, you are getting punishment from your sensei's and you can't get out of this one." Izumo said as he and Kotetsu carried her to their room.

When they entered the room there was a mattress in the middle of the room and all the desks were spaced out on the outside of the room. The men threw her on the mattress and locked the door staring at Sakura growling. She gulped and stared at the men nervous about what they would do to her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sakura asked nervous.

"Oh we are going to punish you, our way and you will love it my dear." Izumo said with a purr as the men started stripping off their clothes.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of them and started blushing. One of them started moving behind her so she couldn't escape while the other walked to the mattress where she was.

"Now Sakura are you a good or bad girl?" Izumo asked purring in her ear.

"I'm a good girl sensei." She said pouting.

They both then flipped her on her hands and knees and spanked her ass making her yelp and moan.

"Oho someone likes being a BAD girl huh. I guess you do need the punishment. Hmmm let's start with teasing shall we Izumo?" Kotetsu suggested with a sexy smirk.

"Hmmm good idea sensei." Izumo then pushed her down tying her hands together and stripped Sakura down to only her panties.

She closed her eyes a bit embarrassed with the situation she was in.

"Don't close your eyes Sakura you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Kotetsu purred in her ear then bit her neck making her moan softly.

Izumo grasped her breasts messaging them making her gasp and moan more. He then moved up taking one nipple into his mouth and sucked making her moan.

"Mmm sensei I thought this was a punishment?" Sakura said with lustful eyes.

"Oh it is Sakura, don't you worry about that now." Kotetsu said bringing his hand down between her legs and rubbed her clit.

"Mmmm Kotetsu sensei." She moaned struggling against the ropes.

She still hadn't recovered from art class so she was still at the edge of cumming.

Izumo pulled her panties off and tossed them to the side then put a finger inside her still wet pussy and fingered her at a fast speed making her moan loud.

"Oh fuck Izumo!" She moaned loud.

Kotetsu frowned and tugged at her clit and bit her neck making himself known to her.

"Mmmm Kotetsu." She purred.

"Mmm now Sakura this is a punishment so as your punishment...you will be learning anal." Izumo said with a smirk as he and Kotetsu pulled their cocks out of their boxers.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at their cocks scared since she's never done anal before and heard the rumors that it hurt like hell.

"But sensei's I've never done it before and it'll hurt like I've heard." Sakura said freaking out a bit.

"Don't worry Sakura." She heard Kotetsu say as he fingered her getting her juices on his fingers.

He then covered his cock in her juices that he gathered as a lubricant.

"Kotetsu will be gentle Sakura, so don't be scared." Izumo said with a smile picking her up and sitting her in his lap with her legs around his waist.

Izumo cut the ropes so she could hold onto him when Kotetsu entered her. She looked at Kotetsu and nodded nervous still as he lined his cock up with her ass. Kotetsu smirked and slowly entered her ass filling her up all the way to the base.

"Oww fucking hell." She cried into Izumo's chest.

"Oh fuck so tight." Kotetsu moaned out loud as he gripped her hips.

Izumo smirked but calmed Sakura down since she was hurting. Kotetsu then pulled out and pushed in again. A small whimper came from Sakura making the men smile.

"What do you think Sakura?" Izumo asked seductively.

"Mmm it feels weird but it's starting to feel good. You can go more Kotetsu sensei." Sakura moaned softly.

Kotetsu nodded and went a bit faster in her making them both moan out in pleasure from the feeling. Izumo didn't like being left out of things especially when it was sexual related.

"Kotetsu I want to join so let's pick her up." Izumo said grasping under her legs.

His partner nodded and lifted her by her ass making her moan a bit. Izumo then aligned himself with her pussy and entered moaning and her moaning loud as both men fucked her holes.

"Oh fuck sensei's it feels so fucking good!" She moaned loud.

They all moaned loud as the men fucked her pussy and ass and she bit them and raked her nails on their skin. As they went faster she moaned louder and gripped Izumo's shoulders.

"Oh fuck I'm going to cum sensei's ahh yes!" She moaned as she came around Izumo's cock and the two pulled out of her and jerked off until they came.

She greedily sat in front of both men and sucked them dry making them moan in the process. When they were done they got dressed and cleaned up.

"Shit clubs over!" Izumo freaked running water through his hair.

"Oh calm down Izumo I told the members that club was cancelled, so no worries." Kotetsu said giving Izumo a kiss on the lips then looked at Sakura.

"Miss Haruno I hope you enjoyed your punishment. Don't make us repeat what we said earlier, no violence alright?" Izumo said.

"Yes sensei's I won't hit Ino or anyone anymore." Sakura said with a smile.

"Good girl, now off with you. See you tomorrow miss Haruno." The men said waving goodbye.

Sakura left the room and walked towards the entrance happy from club experiences.

"_**Oh yea what about Konan Sakura?"**_ Inner reminded her.

"_I already know how to deal with her Inner don't worry about it."_ She thought with a smile on her face.

As she got to the entrance she found Konan and walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Sakura." She said hugging Sakura and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey so I have an answer for you Konan chan." Sakura said with a smile and small blush.

"Oh? And that would be?" Konan asked concerned that Sakura would say no.

"I would love to go out with you." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

And from that moment on Konan had been happy because she had Sakura in her arms and wasn't going to let her go. Yes the school was perverted to the extreme but she found the one person to help her survive it. They agreed that they couldn't dodge having sex with others because of the school they would do what Ino and Shikamaru did. Konan would be better than them all because she has the title girlfriend no matter what happens.


End file.
